Todo sucedió una Navidad
by Kana Yuy Maxwell
Summary: Yo le pedí al niño Dios... que enviara un ángel del cielo para que nos hiciera muy felices… porque yo no quería que pasáramos solos otra navidad... y me escucho papá, Me escucho! Mi especial de Navidad n.n... LAMENTO EL RETRASO! TT


Todo sucedió una Navidad

La primera vez que lo vi, lo encontré tendido en una banqueta. Alguien lo había atropellado y ahora estaba, abandonado a su suerte, en esa calle. La gente pasaba como si no lo viera, indolente ante ese perro callejero…

Me acerqué para asegurarme que seguía con vida; le hablé con ternura y él me vio como pidiendo ayuda, mientras dos lagrimones invadían su mirada...

-Tranquilo perrito, todo va a estar muy bien- le acaricie su cabeza, su pelaje negro se sentía duro por la sangre seca que tenía. Nunca antes había visto a un perro con ese color de ojos… un azul cobalto, que a pesar de todo… brillaba de una forma hermosa.

-Espera, regreso en seguida -, le dije con certeza que él comprendía mis palabras. Y corrí buscando a mi amigo Wufei quien me esperaba en el auto.

-Duo, porque te tardas, recuerda que tenemos que pasar por Kana-chan.- me dice algo enfadado, es verdad, quede de ir a recoger a mi hija a casa de mi hermana Hilde, que ha sido una gran ayuda para mi y una 2da madre para mi hija, desde que mi esposa Marimeia murió.

-Lo se amigo, pero antes necesito ir a ver a Trowa a la veterinaria- le dije subiéndome al coche

-pero para que?- me pregunto con curiosidad

-Ahora lo sabrás amigo mío

Regresé con el coche donde vi al perro y, como pude, lo coloqué en el asiento trasero, claro con ayuda de Wufei (aunque a regañadientes)

Lo único que se me ocurrió fue ponerle música para que se tranquilizara, y yo, en cada alto, volteaba a verlo, le sonreía, le guiñaba un ojo o le regalaba alguna frase de aliento.

-Échale ganas, ya vamos a llegar- le sonrío, mientras él pobre animal me mira tratando de mover la cola.

-Duo… es un perro, dudo que te escuche, además esta muy herido

-Los animales son muy buenos amigo, y se que este pequeño, me entiende

-Tu si que eres un loco Duo… un loco muy bueno- me dice sonriendo mientras se estira y acaricia también al perro

Llegué con él al hospital veterinario. Esperaba que me dijeran que se trataba de algo leve. Pero no, Mi amigo Trowa me aseguró que no había ninguna esperanza para él.

-Tiene fracturadas las patas traseras, es un perro grande y tan mal alimentado que no podría resistir; si se tratara de un cachorro, sería diferente, los huesos podrían soldarle, pero en estas condiciones, no vale la pena Duo- Me dijo examinándolo bien.

No pude evitar entristecerme por eso, aquel perro de bellos ojos me miraba, como queriéndome decir algo, y lo único que hice fue acariciarlo nuevamente

-Por favor Trowa, eres el mejor veterinario que yo conozco, confió en que podrás hacer algo - le pedí.

-¿Dónde lo encontraste?- me pregusto -¿fuiste tu quien lo atropello?

-No claro que no, lo encontré En la calle, ya estaba así cuando lo hallé. Ni siquiera sé como logró subir a la banqueta, o tal vez un cafre fue quien se trepó a la banqueta y lo aplastó- dije apretando los dientes, me sentía muy impotente, deseaba en lo más profundo de mi corazón ayudarlo. No quería defraudar al pobre animal.

-¿Por qué lo haces? - Me lo dijo con curiosidad.

-No lo sé, quizá por lástima.- le respondí mirando a aquellos ojos llorosos del perro, pero en el fondo sabía que no era por eso.

-Te soy sincero, lo mejor es dormirlo Duo-, dijo tranquilamente. "Dormir", así llaman los veterinarios a la aplicación de la eutanasia. Lo pensé por unos momentos y la idea me pareció horrible.

-No, prefiero llevarlo a casa-, dije con seguridad.

-¿Por qué lo haces?- volvió a preguntar.

-No lo sé - dije otra vez. -Tal vez por que es Navidad, y eso lo hace más triste, la inconciencia de las personas- Trowa me miro por un tiempo, como preguntándose aun el porque mi interés en ese perro callejero, le enyesó las patas y le inyectó un calmante. Además, me dio algunos antibióticos para curarle las heridas. Lo cargue dándole las gracias a Trowa, quien me dijo que si el perro resistía lo llevara a un chequeo.

Wufei me esperaba paciente y se paro de su asiento para ayudarme.

-Ya fui por tu hija mientras estabas con Trowa, nos esta esperando en casa- me sonrío

-Gracias amigo mío… que haría sin ti- y de nuevo subimos al auto los tres, esperando lo mejor.

Llegamos a casa con el perro cargado y, a pesar de lo maltratado que lucía, mi hija de apenas 5 años, pensó que se trataba de su regalo.

-¿¡Es para mí?- preguntó emocionada,- déjame llamarlo Heero, ¿si papá?- No sé por que eligió ese nombre pero a mí también me agradó.

-Pues bien Heero, ésta es tu nueva casa -, le dije -. No sé por cuanto tiempo vivirás, pero te prometemos que serás feliz todo ese tiempo, te cuidaremos y te amaremos, serás un miembro más de la familia- le dije mientras para me acercaba para acariciarlo, acto que aprovechó para lamer mis mejillas, y no se porque pero cuando hizo esos sentí una enorme alegría con ese "beso".

Buscamos la vieja carriola de mí hija y la adaptamos como una especie de silla de ruedas para moverlo por la casa. Mi hija lo llevó hasta el pino y, con paciencia, le explicó de qué se trataba todo aquello, el Nacimiento, las luces, las esferas. Heero la veía con atención, como si entendiera cada palabra. Y, a mí, aunque suene imposible, me pareció verlo sonreír.

-Bien Kana-chan por ahora ya es hora que Heero y tú vayan a dormir recuerda que el niño Dios llega hoy y si no duermes no habrá regalo

-Muy bien papá- me dijo con una sonrisa, pero en eso miro a Heero y se sonrió más ampliamente –Pero Heero me dijo que le agradaría estar a tu lado- me dijo

-a si?- no pude evitar reírme mientras me sonrojaba un poco –Bien si eso quiere Heero eso haré- le dije, ya que era sumamente tierno que mi hija dijera que el perro le hablaba.

Subí junto con mi hija a Heero y lo metimos al baño, si quería dormir en mi cuarto primero necesitaba un baño, después lo secamos y lo recostamos en mi cama.

-Bueno hija, buenas noches descansa- la fui a recostar a su cama y le di un beso en la frente

-papá- me detuvo antes de irme –quiero que Heero tape el hueco que dejo mi mamá- me dijo seriamente, pero de una forma alegre

-Eso va a ser algo imposible hija- le sonreí –el lugar de tu mamá nunca podrá ser ocupado

-pero por lo menos… me gustaría que escucharas lo que Heero te quiere decir- me dijo un poco preocupada

-…- yo no supe que era lo que me quería dar a entender con eso, pero sería imposible que yo hablara con un perro… o eso era lo que yo creía…

Salí de la habitación de mi hija, y me fui de inmediato a la mía, en cuanto entre sentí esa mirada azul de Heero que me seguía para todos lados observando cada movimiento que yo hacia.

-Me pregunto que es lo que mi hija quiere que yo escuche de ti?- le pregunte sentándome a su lado en mi cama mientras lo acariciaba

_-Solo quiero darte un gracias-_ escuche una voz gruesa en mi cuarto, me pare de inmediato esperando ver a alguien pero… solo estábamos yo y… No pude evitar voltear despacito viendo la cara de nuestro perro

-He… Heero… tu… tu hablaste?- pregunte con temor lo confieso

El perro al parecer se sorprendió cuando le hable, creo que ni el mismo creía el que yo lo hubiera escuchado –Si… yo fui quien hablo- me volvió a contestar

Pero por alguna razón el miedo se me quito, y mis sentimiento cambio por uno de tranquilidad, pero no sabía porque

-Entonces si hablas

-eso parece, puedes oírme- me dijo algo serio –yo quería darte las gracias a ti… y…- se acerco como pudo hasta colocar su cabeza en mi piernas –quisiera pagártelo, yo tenia mucho tiempo ahí… viendo a todos los humanos que no se atrevían a ayudarme, escuchando sus horribles pensamientos, yo nunca pensé que fueran así… porque Dios me dijo que ustedes eran buenos

Pude ver como el rostro del perro se entristecía y eso no me gusto, así que lo sostuve con cuidado para que sus ojos me miraran de nuevo

-Si Dios te dijo que somos buenos… es porque es cierto- le sonreí –solo que a muchos en esta época tan ajetreada se les olvida.

-Pero tu no eres así… me ayudaste a pesar de todo, a pesar de que tu amigo te dijo que no tendría esperanzas… me ayudaste a pesar de todo…

-Heero… que es lo que tu eres en realidad?

-Yo soy solo una criatura más… que le gusta ver milagros en esta época navideña, porque por personas que tienen magia como tu… son por las que Dios vino a la tierra en carne y hueso en Navidad.

No pude evitar sonrojarme y sentirme contento, no sabía si lo que me estaba sucediendo era un sueño o no… pero sabía que sería un recuerdo muy hermoso para mi. Pero en eso algo increíble sucedió, el cuerpo de Heero comenzó a brillar mucho, era una luz muy cegadora, pero calida, tape mis ojos por aquel destello cayéndome de la cama. En eso la luz se apago y cuando abrí los ojos… me sorprendí mucho.

Ahí se encontraba un hombre, un hombre de bello cuerpo que me miraba con unos hermosos ojos azul cobalto, su cabellera era castaña… pero muy oscura, y por más que parecía obvio… no pude evitar preguntar

-Eres… eres tu… Heero?

-Si… soy yo…

-Pero… como es posib….- No pude terminar de hablar ya que se habalanzo a mis brazos… besándome, y aunque fue algo sorpresivo, no me desagrado ese contacto, al contrario, me sentía sumamente feliz.

-Soy tu regalo… Duo- me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa

-Mi regalo?

-Tu has sido un ángel para mi… y para todos los que te rodean porque eres bueno y los quieres- me dijo –y por esto… Dios esta noche buena… me ha dicho que yo soy tu… porque has estado solo con tu hija… y tu esposa y Dios quieren que tu seas feliz por creer y tener siempre fe-

No pude evitarlo… lloré, y lloré muy fuerte…

-Porque lloras Duo?- me pregunto Heero

-Acaso yo me meresco ser feliz?... Yo que solo he hecho lo que cualquiera haría?- lo mire a los ojos, él solo me sonrío y me abrazo

-claro que mereces ser feliz, todos lo merecen- limpio mis lagrimas –Feliz navidad Duo- y solo cerré mis ojos era muchas sorpresas en poco tiempo.

Al despertar pensé que todo había sido un sueño, pero sentí algo calido que rodeaba mi cintura, al mirar a un costado mió vi la figura de un hombre… era Heero –sonreí- mi Heero… bueno… nuestro…

-Papá! Ya despiértate es Navidad!- me grito mi hija desde la puerta de mi habitación y corriendo hasta la cama

-si hija ya voy- le respondí, pero cuando iba a levantarme sentí como los brazos de Heero me abrazaban nuevamente, al parecer el también se despertó.

Mi hija solo se quedo mirando por un tiempo, subió a la cama y tomo el rostro de Heero entre sus manitas, Heero solo la miró y sonrió, mi hija hizo lo mismo y lo abrazo fuertemente.

-Heero!... eres Heero!- gritaba muy contenta –lo vez papá Heero era mi regalo, mi regalo y tu regalo!- gritaba sin parar

-a que te refieres hija?

-Yo le pedí al niño Dios…- me dijo mi hija mientras me miraba –que enviara un ángel del cielo para que nos hiciera muy felices… porque yo no quería que pasáramos solos otra navidad- mi hija me abrazo ahora a mi –y me escucho papá! Me escucho!

Heero solo nos miro y en eso el también nos abrazo

-Si Kana…- cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por ese abrazo –Nos escucho

-los amo a los dos- dije mientras sonreía, definitivamente… los milagros… existen.

Esa es la historia de Heero… la nuestra, fue hace ya tres años, ahora él siempre esta con nosotros, y esta espera de su cuarta Navidad en familia, y mi hija sigue pensando que su papá Heero ha sido su mejor regalo; seguramente, él piensa lo mismo…. Al igual que yo.

---"OWARI"---

Bien aquí esta mi especial de Navidad… ya lo se… MUUUUUUY tarde u.ù… por esto y mis otros fics quisiera pedir una disculpa, últimamente el escribir para mi es un poco difícil, ya que yo trabajo hasta en esta época (tengo que ganarme la vida) y en la noche lo único que quiero al llegar a mi casa es dormir, así que pido unas disculpas a tods los que leen mis fics "Kana hace una reverencia"

Ojala les guste este pequeño (muy pequeño) especial de Navidad n.n y Espero que todos hayan pasado una FELIZ NAVIDAD! nn Yo les deseo lo mejor a todos y sobre todo un feliz y prospero año nuevo, y recuerden… no importa donde ni como, los milagros existen en todos y cada uno de las criaturas de este mundo, hasta en ti mismo.

Saludos a Todos!

De su amiga Kana-chan n.n


End file.
